walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Parker Wierling
Kaffe4200 is responsible for this interview, conducted on March 8, 2013. ---- Parker Wierling is an American actor who portrayed Noah, a resident from Woodbury, on AMC's The Walking Dead. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you come to work on The Walking Dead? I got a call from my agent saying that I had an audition for The Walking Dead, so I filmed it as fast as possible and sent the audition to them via email that night. We got word a couple days later that they were waiting to see if the producers liked me or not. That night, I found out that I booked the role. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the show or read the graphic novels prior to your casting? ' I never read any of the graphic novels, but I watched every episode of the show. It’s one of my favorite shows ever. '''TWD Wiki: How is it like to work on the set? ' It’s awesome. Everybody is so nice and it’s just a fun time. You can film for 10 hours and only feel like you’ve been there for 30 minutes. 'TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ' Before we filmed my scenes, I had to go figure out my costume the day before. While I was there, my dad and I were walking to the costume department, and on the way we saw a couple zombies taking a smoke break outside. You don’t see something like that every day. 'TWD Wiki: Do you recognize something from yourself in Noah? ' Like Noah, I want to do my own thing as opposed to sticking by mom for most of my life. I can relate to how he wants to be independent from his parents. 'TWD Wiki: What is the hardest thing about playing the role as Noah? ' Nothing was too hard about actually playing the part since I only had one line, but it was pretty hard not to tell anybody that I was going to be on The Walking Dead for six months. 'TWD Wiki: I'm curious, did you have any more lines that were filmed but cut, it's always fun to find out what didn't make it past production? ' I didn’t have any other lines in the show, but there were a few close ups on the wall scene at night that were cut out. 'TWD Wiki: You're a pretty new actor. Do you hope your role on The Walking Dead will lead to bigger roles in the future? ' I really hope so. That would be awesome. I’ve been working for a while to try to land a role like this. I only hope that it will help me obtain bigger and better roles later on. '''TWD Wiki: Are you working on anything special at the moment? Not really. I’ve been doing a lot of auditions for some cool stuff, but no bookings since The Walking Dead. However, if anyone wants to stay up-to-date on my latest projects, they can “Like” my Facebook Fan Page http://www.facebook.com/parkerwierling. I would love the support. Category:Interviews